Frayed Trust
by Jenn1
Summary: On Hold. Movie based Before LWW. Edmund is accused of stealing. But he insists that he is innocent. Peter doesn't know what to believe. Is Edmund telling the truth or is he lying?


**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed Bittersweet Burdens, thanks! _Jenn_**

**Title:** Frayed Trust

**Author:** Jenn

**Summary: **Movie based Before LWW. Edmund is accused of stealing. But he insists that he is innocent. Peter doesn't know what to believe. Is Edmund telling the truth or is he lying?

**Rating:** PG

**Timeline:** During the school term before LWW. So if anyone was hoping to see Susan and Lucy, I'm afraid they're not going to be in this one.

**Spoilers:** Not really.

**Category:** Angst/Mystery. Non Slash. Not going to be a fluffy Peter/Edmund brother fic.

**Feedback**: Always happy to hear what readers have to say.

**Archive**: Anywhere, but please ask me first. I would like to know where it's going and to make sure it will have my name on it.

**Disclaimers:** They're not mine, they're copyrighted to and belong to C.S. Lewis. The movie is based off of Lewis' work and copyrights also go to Walt Disney and Walden Media. Anyone not related to the books or the movie is mine. Not making any money for this story. This fic is just for enjoyment.

_Thoughts are in italics_.

* * *

Chapter One

**Thief**

* * *

_The boy slipped into the headmaster's office on soundless feet. His eyes had to adjust to the lamp's light. Body tense, the boy moved to the desk._

_It was by pure luck that the boy knew that Mr. Kingston left his watch on his desk when he was working late._

_Stopping at the head of the desk, Edmund Pevensie wiped his sweaty hands against his pants. _

_The watch felt cool to Edmund's touch as he picked it up. The ticking was in time with the pounding of his heart._

_Studying it, Edmund looked it over. It was different from his father's watch._

_Edmund thought he heard something behind him. Turning around he didn't see anyone. He slipped the watch in his pocket. He better get out of here before he was caught._

* * *

The classroom was mostly quiet. Every boy was doing his work, or most of them were supposed to be doing their work. There was some quiet talking around the room.

Thirteen-year-old Peter Pevensie tapped his pencil on the desk a few times then stopping, and let out a silent sigh.

_This answer can't be right_, he thoughtHe frowned at the mathematics figure he had on his paper.

Starting over, Peter thought he figured out the right answer when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Pete, what did you get for an answer for number fifteen?" Stephen Wilkinson asked quietly.

"It's 254," answered Daniel Kendrick. "Right, Pete?"

Peter didn't care when anyone called him Pete. But Stephen and Daniel were both his good friends so he let it pass.

But before he could answer Daniel's question, their teacher came back into the room. Mr. Knox had left the classroom some minutes ago.

"Gentlemen, can I have your attention, please?"

"Mr. Kingston has scheduled an assembly to talk to everyone, after classes today."

An assembly was always known beforehand and not just at a drop of a hat. Something big must be going on, something that wasn't good. Some of the boys started talking or asking questions.

Mr. Knox called for silence.

Someone raised their hand then asked, "What is the assembly about?"

"You'll have to find out then, Mr. Graham."

* * *

That night some of boys were talking over what happened at the assembly, and what happened after it. But Peter wasn't among them. He had returned to his room to study.

The headmaster, Mr. Kingston, had told the students that his golden watch was missing since the night before. He asked if anyone may have known where it was. No one did.

So Kingston and the other teachers were searching every and all rooms, that included the boys' dormitories.

Peter's and Stephen's, since they were in the same room, had already been checked. Peter hoped Kingston's watch did get found, but looking trough everyone else's things?

There was a knock at the door. William Gleenbrook, Edmund's roommate, stood on the other side. "It's Edmund."

Peter's first thought was if Edmund was sick or hurt in any way. But William put that fear to rest.

With a quiet voice, William said, "When Mr. Gibbs searched our room, he found Kingston's watch in Edmund's dresser."

Edmund _stole the watch?_ Peter knew that his younger brother was capable of many things, but stealing?

Ever since Edmund had started school last term, he was a difficult student. He bullied the other boys that were younger or smaller then he was. But Edmund never would do anything to get into serious trouble.

_How could Edmund do this?_ Peter wondered angrily. Why Edmund had to be such an ass was anyone's guess. But Peter didn't want his frustration at his brother to show.

"Where is he?"

* * *

Notes: I put more in chapter by putting my chapter 2 in with this so it's a little longer. But I hope everyone liked it.

Thanks for reading, please review. **_Jenn_**


End file.
